overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitz
This page belongs to the user Checkerbored99 from the Overwatch Fanon Wikia. PLEASE don't edit or alter this page without permission unless you are one of the admins. Thank you and good night! Geraldine Lam ZhiHao '''(alias '''Glitz) is a tabloid reporter and photojournalist with a specialty in the re-emerging vigilantes of Overwatch. After discovering mysterious light technology, she incorporated them into her photography equipment to catch up with heroes on the battlefield. With her upgraded equipment, Glitz is able to detect targets from faraway distances, stun or slow down enemies with intense camera flashes - and even 'mark' opponents for her teammates. Bio Prior the time Geraldine was born, her home country Singapore remained relatively secure compared to their neighbours. During the Omnic Crisis, marine and aquatic Omnics (a subset of the East China Sea's Kishin) attacked the breadth of South East Asia. When time came for military resistance, Singapore however was one of the countries abstaining (despite having a lot of arms and military weaponry developed) . This raised a major controversy on this decision with several local parties against (and, later, for) the isolationist policy, leading to a gradual outbreak of violent protests which overwhelmed the police and required much government intervention. Along with this societal climate, the residual unstable sea and weather patterns from the Omnic Crisis grew to be a more pressing concern. Geraldine's parents couldn't bear to see her grow under a stressed government and restless protests among other factors, so she was sent away to New Jersey at 6 years old to her relatives. Since then, she grew up relatively well and eventually joined an elite art-tech college on a photography scholarship and graduated with flying colours. However, she couldn't find a meaningful, sustainable job afterwards. Geraldine eventually had to reach out to a seedy tabloid news-agency, a branch of HitMaker Publications. Along with pop culture, HitMaker is a major source of sensational political and crime news in North America. Starting off with paparazzi photos of celebrities, Geraldine gradually gone up to covering the emerging stories of heroes, specifically confirming the identities of various 'Overwatch' vigilantes. Due to this intrusive, irregular lifestyle, it sometimes conflicts with the white-picket-fence mentality of her family. After one such assignment - an anonymous tip on an arms heist - swiftly dealt with by authorities, she came to contact with the thieves' target: a failed batch of state-of-the-art light-activated detection technology. Curious on why such devices are at-risk, Glitz started a secret side project to discover their origins. She soon discovered a plot which involved the tech's side effects: to use as extreme riot and demonstration control, leaving many protestors severely injured. Geraldine decided then the technology at anyone's hands (governments and extremist militias alike) is awful, that she had to publish this story - much to her bosses' pushback. Instead, the ailing reporter had to become more hands-on. Using her university connections, she somewhat reduced the devices' damage and incorporated them into her camera gear. One of her goals is indeed getting a closer look at heroes and villains battling to report, yet her one primary objective is to stand against corruption and terror in an age of limited transparency. Appearance As a 1.65 m tall woman, she has a lithe figure with a little curve on her hips. Geraldine has tan olive skin with a few moles on her left arm. Her caramel hair is in an undercut with a long top which typically cover her left eye. She also has a pair of golden brown eyes and a nose stud. Common As her costume, she is decked in a beige sleeveless biketard with armour-imbedded black leggings underneath. The earthy blazer's shoulder pads is patterned with mirrors, an emblem of 'HIT' in blocky letters on the left sleeve. A green military bandana pushes up her bangs, and a haversack satchel is held back around her right shoulder. On her hands are a pair of leather gloves, feet combat boots and a few compartments on her person for her gear. Among various apparatuses sits her modified camera weapon Flair Gun. She also always seem to be wearing her signature black brow bar sport glasses. Personality Geraldine is naturally nosy and ruthless to get the perfect scoop. This leads her to at times think outside the box (and the rules). At times though, her kind of loyalty and integrity shines through when she would come out the shadows and take an active role in the fight. Oddly, she's also a person who would actually take time to ask permission from her subjects to publish certain details. Working with sensationalism, Glitz also tends to favour the theatrics - through dialogue or 'thematic lighting' in her documenting. Despite this, people get genuinely surprised that she strays from the camera herself, as well as being surrounded by drama. Normally, her motivations directly come from an aggressive need to look at the city underbelly or detect a disaster, rather than fame or fortune. With her chosen handle, it's ironic how Glitz yearns to dig deeper to get to the truth. However, she also illuminates the goings-on, good or bad, following heroics and villainy. Although she is proficient in photography and surveillance, she more has a knack for older technologies such as instant and film cameras. Geraldine grew a skill of observation, great for recognising tics and connecting with other people. Ever a curious person, her mind never ignores a great mystery. She also tends to be introverted, yet when the time calls for it she's an essential team player. Abilities Quick Melee Glitz performs an elbow strike using her right arm. Passive? Relationships Family Cassie Lam At six years old, Geraldine moved to her aunt's family in New Jersey. There she became very close to her older cousin Cassie. Cassie later on became an pro-Omnic relations activist, inspiring Glitz to fight despite being a regular citizen. However, they also tend to disagree on the lengths needed to fight for it, as Cassie is a massive pacifist as well as a huge Overwatch critic. Matilda Lam She was the more adamant of her parents for her to move from Singapore. Glitz's mom tended to be secretive and make unusual decisions which eventually worked for her family. Heroes Unlike others in the 'Overwatch generation', Glitz wasn't as familiar with Overwatch growing up. Both in her Singapore and US childhood homes, the missions and agents were usually mentioned in dismissive passing comments and whispers. Co-workers often tease her about it. Mccree She only has a vague recollection of him. Geraldine swears she only knows him through her investigations, yet for some reason his appearance gives her deja vu. D.Va Old habits die hard, as Glitz still tends to follow the celebrities, especially D.Va. More often than not, Glitz asks very personal questions much to the annoyance of the Tank. Honestly, she is a big fan and the excitement usually gets the best of her. Lucio These two tend to connect a lot due to their spheres of activism, more specifically talking about Cassie. Unlocks Voice Lines * Tunnel (There's always light at the end of the tunnel) * Perfect Angle (It's about finding the perfect angle) * Sabo (Sabo at your service!) * Huat Ah! (Lunar New Year) * Cheers! (Winter Wonderland - Say cheers to the camera.) * Hark the Herald! (Winter Wonderland) * Ghosthuntin' (Halloween Terror - Wanna go ghosthuntin'?) Skins Rare * Red Dot A simple dark red recolour of the blazer and headband * Durian A simple yellow-green recolour of the blazer and sunglasses * Marina A simple blue-green recolour of the blazer and headband * Sunset A simple orange recolour of the blazer and sunglasses Epic * Joaquim A pink-and-purple recolour of the leotard and leggings with a yellow flowery headband and green blazer * Sepia A brown-grey recolour of the leotard and leggings with a peach headband. Old-fashioned motor googles replace the sunglasses, similarly like the replacing newsie cap. Legendary * Nyonya A full ensemble of a mint-green nyonya kebaya with an embroidered blouse and batik-patterned skirt. Instead of a bandana, there is a lily-shaped hair clip. * Peranakan A full ensemble of a purple nyonya kebaya with an elaborately printed blouse and batik-patterned skirt. Instead of a bandana, there is a lotus-shaped hair clip. * San Diego Decked out in bright red trench coat and wide-brimmed hat. (Inspired by the character Carmen Sandiego) * Bedlam (Halloween Terror) Pure white and grey ensemble, resembling a poltergeist. Victorian-esque dress and updo. * Tourist (Summer Games) Casual bermuda shorts and Singaporean football jersey with a translucent visor. Highlight Intros * Default Glitz poses with her gear and Flair Gun, occasionally polishing the lens. She does a little smile. * Montage A series of photographs are shot as Glitz (attempts to) play-fight and finish with a exaggeratedly heroic pose. * Peekaboo The camera pans around for a bit before getting flashed by the Flair Gun - with Glitz immediately looking at the player. * Set-Up Glitz fingers round her costume's various compartments, assembling lenses, films and flashes like it's second nature. * Lo Hei (Lunar New Year) (Inspired by Salt Bae) Glitz simply sprinkles in the spices with a smug expression, and then tosses up a ''yusheng ''salad with chopsticks, looking strained. * High Spirits (Halloween Terror) Her and two unassuming ghostly figures gather for a selfie, and through multiple shots the ghosts slowly get sucked into the lens while Glitz smiles sinisterly Emotes * Light Balance While inspecting her camera, she accidentally shoots a picture with the flash on. She staggers a bit, but she recovers. * Frame Business as usual. Finding the right layout for her next picture. * Beating Around Out of her haversack is a fake shrub, where she attempts to hide and stakeout - to much failure. * Where? She frantically turns her head and looks around, camera already prepared, waiting for the next entertaining event. * Dance With what else? Voguing! Transitioning from Madonna-style to original flamboyant style. Victory Poses * Heroic One hand on hip, the other clasping her Flair Gun. * Kneeling Kneeling with hands to frame * Gong Xi (Lunar New Year) Very energetic, both hands clasped together and raised up high, very proud smile. * Vapors Dramatic, pose like a fainting spell * Good Fortunes (Halloween Terror) Posing in a similar manner as a fortune teller animatronic. * Toast (Winter Holidays) Lethargic-looking, drinking from her mug full of hot cocoa and whipped cream Achievements * Spray and Pray When Shutter Mode has been utilised 50 times. * Tight Fit When 5 heroes and/or enemies are marked during in one Golden Hour Trivia * Geraldine is of Chinese-Malay descent, thus semi-fluent in Mandarin. * Her concept was inspired by speculating on South East Asia during the Omnic Crisis and the role of news media in Overwatch. * Coincidentally, the concept correlates with a Singaporean urban legend. If three people are shot in a photograph, the middle one would die first. * Yes, most of the abilities and aspects are based on camera terminology. * Glitz also has an impeccably high pain tolerance, much to the chagrin of close ones. Development It first began as first finding a literal Support OC (Postage, I think he's called), bringing speculation on characters unaffiliated with Heroes or Villains. A reporter made sense, yet for some reason I thought it would be funny/interesting if this character was a paparazzi of superheroes. The moniker Glitz immediately came to express this showy attitude, but it took a while to find her real name (basically resulting to give her a G-L-Z name). Originally, she was to have a split personality and a more troubling past. However, it was scrapped since I wasn't sure how to integrate it both in-game and in lore without looking too exaggerated. Likewise, Glitz's company was supposed to be a front or pawn for Talon or another group, making her inadvertently spy on Overwatch and provide her weaponry. Otherwise, HitMaker was to be a multinational mega franchise with an extensive R&D. Then I thought more of the logistics of trusting a tabloid reporter on a heavy task. The weapon tech itself took a while to figure out, but eventually I came to be inspired by military riot control weapons, thus accordingly implementing it to the backstory and arsenal. Gallery Category:2 Stars Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Singaporean